Love Wins
by QuietRose-13
Summary: A short somewhat fluffy oneshot containing LaviXAllen, celebrating the legalization of gay marriage in the U.S.


Everything was blessedly quiet in the house. No lawn mowers being pushed by his pesky neighbors. No neighborhood kids outside screaming and banging everything in sight with sticks. There were no classes for Allen to rush off to, and no work until Sunday. The night before he had gone to bed late, spending hours on the phone talking with his chatty boyfriend. Lavi managed to never get boring, no matter how much time he spent with him. Allen loved him very much, but he was thankful he wasn't there to ruin his lazy day.

With the fan blasting in his face while he lay curled up in bed, Allen was in heaven. It had been ages since he's slept in so late, probably since the Halloween party that left him hungover the next day- which wasn't exactly pleasant. Today though he was planning on staying in bed for as long as possible, maybe relocating to the living room to watch TV for a while. The idea had him sinking further into his beds for sighing in content. This was bliss. A well-deserved break after weeks of work and overtime. He'd just sleep the day away and deal with the world tomorrow. That, would-

*SLAM*

...have been amazing...

"Allen! Allen, Allen, Allen!"

The white haired boy groaned, peeling his eyes open and managing to struggle into a sitting position by the time his energetic boyfriend burst through his bedroom door.

The red head looked as if he had run a marathon. His hair sticking up in random places while his chest heaved with exhaustion. He looked ready to collapse, but his bright green eyes shine with an unexpected amount of energy.

"Lavi?"

His boyfriend absolutely beamed, throwing his arms out and waving them around like a lunatic.

"It's _actually happened_ Allen! Holy shit- I honestly expected we'd be one of the last but- HOLY SHIT!"

Having no idea what was going on or what his boyfriends was going on about, he merely stated groggily at his lover.

"Lavi? Aren't you supposed to be on a plane right now?"

Lavi just giggled, like a child, rushing over and swallowing Allen up in a tight hug.

"That doesn't matter! Allen like, this is the _happiest, greatest,_ most _beautiful_ day of my life! Shit, I love you Allen. So, _so_ much!"

Allen couldn't have looked more bewildered as he was pulled into an intense kiss that stole his breath away.

"Mm- L-Lavi! What are you-?"

In a second the red head had released him and kneeled beside his bed. The black velvet box he pulled from his pocket was enough to kill whatever Allen was going to say the moment he say it.

"Allen, we've known each other for so long now. I've never been with anyone who makes me feel so happy and loved before you. Allen Walker, I love you. And I would be the luckiest man in the world if you agreed to marry me."

The box contained a small silver ring, engraved with a simple design that was both beautiful and low key enough to not make it seem gaudy. It was the kind of ring Allen had only ever dreamed about...

"I'm dreaming right now..."

"I know babe! This is _amazing_!"

Allen blinked at the red head, discreetly reaching down to pinch his inner arm. He flinched in response to the sharp sting, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Lavi... I-I thought we talked about this-"

"Last night! It's crazy right? Who would have thought?"

The red head took his hand and slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly, the sight of it on his finger stealing Allen's breath away.

"Lavi I-. I really don't... We both agreed..."

For a moment Lavi's face fell. He looked so broken up and distressed, and it made Allen's chest hurt. Then suddenly his expression changed, his eyes moving around the room and examining Allen still sporting a bed head and looking like he had just woken up. A new light entered his eyes, this one clearly that of amusement.

"Babe, you haven't gotten out of bed once this morning have you?"

Allen shook his head, unsure of where he was going with this. He was surprised by the burst of laughter that came out of the red head's mouth, the sound instantly warming him to the core. Suddenly he was looking at a phone screen, watching as Tweet after Tweet scrolled through. It took him a moment to make sense of the constant stream of text, his eyes focusing in on one single phrase: Gay Marriage Legal.

"This... Lavi, is this?!"

The smile on his lover's face told him everything, and suddenly he was overcome with a wave of emotion.

"Oh Lavi... Yes. Yes, yes, yes!"

Allen launched himself into his arms, practically soaring as his lover held him tight and laughed along with him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think the day would come where he could really and truly marry the one person in the whole wide world he loved most.

It was a truly beautiful day.

The day love won.

 **AN: So this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it. The ending is kind of cheesy. It's a bit rushed and not very detailed, but I like it quite a bit. This was literally me this morning, waking up at like noon after binge watching RWBY until four in the morning. I woke up and checked my phone to see #lovewins blowing up my feed. My sister and I were super ecstatic all day. It's just a strangely wonderful feeling seeing something like this happen.**

 ***P.S.- If I wasn't able to make it clear, Lavi and Allen had talked about someday getting married when it became legal, but Allen didn't want Lavi to propose until that happened because he was afraid of getting his hopes up for nothing.***

 **I hope you've all enjoyed! Have a wonderful day!**

 **-QR13**


End file.
